Lonely Melody
by someoneplain
Summary: Music surrounds Naruto keeping him sane by getting rid of his emotion. Temporarily anyway. Naruto has a future ahead of him but it is up to him what it holds. ROugh Draft only


IDEAS FOR NARUTO FANFICTIONS

I have been coming up with ideas faster than I can write so I wanted to give some out there for any who want or need any new stories.

Naruto_ Music

Naruto Description: Hair- shoulder Long dark blonde(girlishly in style), Height- 5'4", Weight- 135 lbs, Skin- light tan(lighter than show) Face- thin(lack of eating) soft features, eyes- ice blue

The sealing went wrong and caused Naruto to become insane but functional. (Refer to Soul Eater's / you can watch it at )

The council forced Hokage to seal Naruto away from the public due to the danger he posed to them.

The sealed room is underneath the Hokage Tower. The room is plain white, padded with two lights embedded in the ceiling.

The Hokage is pained by the boy's predicament and visits him when he has finished his paperwork, which is rarely. One visit the Hokage sneaks in a small koto (3 ft) underneath his robes and gives it to the small boy.

When Naruto plays hands become like claws and nails grow and act like picks. However Naruto doesn't notice it and plays on every time he plays the most prominent emotion is displayed in the music. After he is done emotions are back down to ground zero. (A blank slate)

After 10 years of being isolated from society the Hokage has finally found a loophole for Naruto to be around people. Told Naruto and suddenly started to play koto flawlessly transitioning hands waves of happiness exuded from him however a slight feeling of fright.

Apartment supplied by Hokage near Academy starts the next week. Does exceedingly well, extra studying in the library of social interactions and extra arts of the shinobi. (Genjutsu, chakra manipulation, nature charka, etc. (relative to instrument.))

Kyuubi- Purified by seal still there wants to help Naruto

Description: size- irrelevant, color- pure white, tips- icy blue(like Naruto's eyes), demeanor- calming yet outburst of anger( turns into behemoth that attacked Konoha), sex/gender: none

Team * teammates- Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto (NO Last Name) Teacher: Yuuhi Kurenai

Teaches subtly, precise, and genjutsu respectively to each student. While also breaking them in through D-Ranked missions, but before a C-Ranked mission the go through a training session with assistance from Anko in the Forest of Death. A limited section that is put under genjutsu to keep them contained.

Kiba –Ambushed by genjutsu ninja wildly attacks them knocks them out. Kurenai cast more powerful genjutsu acting as a 'conscience' of sorts driving Kiba to kill one to send the rest away. "I must kill them now. If I don't do it they will come back after me and I'll just waste more energy." Kiba approaches the fallen ninja and digs his claws into each ninja's heart. After the fact Kiba had come to his senses and realized what he had just done. A hole started to fester in his heart of guilt and pain. Guilt that he had just killed someone that had a family, someone that is cared about just because he did not want to waste energy . "I did a necessary thing. If I didn't I would have died. My mother, my sister they would go after these people anyway."

Hinata- Keeps in mind that this exercise is suppose to help them deal with a C-Ranked mission. Thinks about what would be different. Then it hit her they might have to seriously hurt someone for the sake of the mission, like on a body guard mission. So when a noise broke her out of her train of thought she had in mind that it was suppose to be debilitating hits or worse only no holding back. The noise came again this time from above up in the trees. She activates her byakugan and sees that it is only Naruto and relaxes glad that her teammate had found her and she wouldn't have to go through this trail all alone. A kunai zipped through the air she dodges barely shocked she activates her eyes again and all she sees is her teammate. Confused she rolls to the left dodging the incoming projectiles looking at the angle they landed saw that they came from her teammate's position. Her confusion turned to fear wondering why her teammate was trying to harm her; he had never made an attempt on her life before. Reactivate eyes and closely inspected her teammate chakra and all. She noticed that the chakra while big was still miniscule compared to her teammate's. And the fact that the chakra did not have it unique feel as well tipped her off. She charged the imposter with an anger not usually displayed from a Hyuuga especially from their heiress. She jumped up to the imposter hands being charged to release it into the body of the one who tried to trick her. As she approached the phony he jumped away from the lethal hands. And a game of cat and mouse ensued Hinata fulfilling the role as cat and her prey the imposter. And when that guy was captured Hinata had the urge to play with her prey. Hinata withdrew a kunai and attached it to a decent length of ninja wire from the higher position she waited for her opponent to jump again and he did. She launched off of the branch and approaching fast she grabbed the end of the wire on the kunai and threw the knife. The knife embedded itself into the enemy's ankle, hinata whipped the wire around and it wrapped around the fake Naruto. A grin spread its way across her face at the chance that she had now. She could teach who ever this was that she was not one to play with particularly with her emotions. She took out another kunai relishing in the sound of it against the pouch. She slowly stalked towards her prisoner looking at her kunai in a sick fascination she slid the edge of the blade against all the skin that was visible blood slowly made its way to fill the cuts. She separates the wire into bands so that she could get to more skin to cause pain. She cut his shirt ready to cause injury she slowly made insertions into the captive's gut all missing major vital points, she reveled in the screams of the tortured until they got on her nerves and she slit his throat wanting some peace and quiet . Then the normal Hinata, the one that stuttered in everyone's presence and hid at every possible moment she could, returned and the actions that she had committed overwhelmed her she broke down. She had thought of herself as a kind and gentle person, a person that would harm no one. Her sobs wracked her entire body tears ran down her face incessantly her throat was sore from the moans of guilt at taking an innocent life. Her thoughts down spiraled heading towards the thought of: "I should die not this nice man. He probably isn't even a man just a boy who had a mother, a father, a sibling even." Anko walked out of the shadows took a kunai and stabbed it right into the heart of the seemingly lifeless boy and the boy exploded in a mist of blood. Anko says something to boost hinata out of a premature depression 'You weren't bad not a lot of people can actually get my clone. And you did really well on the torture part even though that wasn't expected; I congratulate you on your first kill.'

Naruto-As soon as Anko and Kurenai had deposited him in the forest fear started to fill Naruto as the silence of the forest put him on edge and the trees appeared to be mocking him by being so insignificant as the seemed to be reaching the sky and four of him could be occupying the same branch and have plenty of room. That along with the feeling that everything and anything was watching him would not leave him. His feelings had reached its limit and he whipped out his portable koto sitting down he slipped into playing claws and all. The melody stormed out filling the clearing with fear and a sense of insanity concealed by it. This feeling surrounded Naruto the song never slowing down as fear still gripped him, still in the same predicament as when he started. It seemed as if hours had passed for Naruto but in reality it had to be about ten, twenty minutes tops until a sound broke through the haunting tune that Naruto had flooded the area with. And with that Naruto's feelings of fright abated and had stopped playing his instrument.

(Anko? Or Kurenai? Or both?)

Anko- A resonance of insanity in both. Both go at it like mad men. 'I play you. I bet your screams would make a lovely song.' Naruto 'Ahh. Young blood is excellent for drinking. Wonder if yours is even sweeter?' Anko (NO JUTSU! Plain taijutsu (kunai, fists, and feet))

Kurenai- Genjutsu applied uses same as Kiba(BOTH) then Naruto uses koto and genjutsu is cancelled and a clone from Anko(Same clone from Hinata's) Uses ninja techniques(Kung Fu Hustle- Deadly Melody/ Alley fight(the Harpists in particular))

Naruto has no trouble killing yet is concern since Kurenai is and explains "The only reason why we should kill someone is to protect the one we love. And since this was a test to see what we would do if this situation occurred on a C-Ranked mission I just showed that this is not an obstacle you need to worry about with me.

_Okay I can't seem to get passed this part REVIEW, message, critic. Whatever you want to do just do it. All help is needed and wanted or if you want to take this idea and make it your own please look at reference material mentioned_


End file.
